


Secrets

by Capsicle2013



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abuse, Blood, Bottom Steve Rogers, Dark, Dark Tony Stark, Depression, Divorce, Established Relationship, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Forced miscarriage, Gaslighting, Heavy Angst, Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, Married Couple, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Not Canon Compliant, Poisoning, Pregnant Steve Rogers, Smut, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Stillbirth, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues, Tony Stark Has Issues, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:56:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capsicle2013/pseuds/Capsicle2013
Summary: There were some things Tony kept to himself. He can’t tell Steve how much the idea of having a child terrifies him, and he definitely can’t tell him the idea he has to get rid of it. There were just some things Steve didn’t need to know.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 74
Kudos: 107
Collections: SteveTony Acheronian Bingo 2021





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This is really dark compared to what I usually write. This might be triggering for some so please read the tags!
> 
> Bingo square for STAB: Forced Miscarriage.

Tony can’t take his eyes off the little smiley face staring back at him. He frowns, his expression opposite from the result the test shows. Was he supposed to be that happy? Was he supposed to wear a huge grin?

He glances up from the test, unable to stare at it any longer. The sight he finds is much worse. Steve’s smile is almost identical to the one the smiley face wears. Shit. Maybe Tony was supposed to be happy.

They were having a baby.

 _Come on. Smile you idiot_ , he tells himself but the frown on his face remains. How Steve fails to notice is beyond him. Perhaps his husband was just over the moon excited. They had been thinking about starting a family for a while now. Correction. Steve had been thinking about children. Tony made up his mind long ago that he didn’t want kids.

His reasoning wasn’t because kids could be a handful and alter his life greatly (though those were some factors). It was his childhood and the relationship he had with his own father that made Tony say fuck it on kids and decide to be single forever.

Life didn’t work out that way. He lived the bachelor lifestyle for a while until he met Steve. Steve had changed him almost instantly. Falling in love and settling down never crossed Tony’s mind until he met the person he was supposed to do all of those things with. Steve was his everything.His whole life. He couldn’t imagine living in this world without him.

But like the nursery rhyme goes: first comes love, then comes marriage. Only, Tony didn’t want a baby carriage to follow. He was content with how things were. A baby would throw everything off.

It’s just another excuse he likes to tell himself whenever Steve starts hinting. First, Steve suggested they move out of the city and find a little place out in the country. Tony had brushed it off. He loved the city. It was home.

Steve kept hinting and Tony knew it, but he played dumb. That could only last for so long. He wasn’t known as a genius for nothing.

Tony was scared. He was a coward and he had no problem admitting that. He didn’t want to bring a helpless kid into the world and fuck up their life like his father had done to his. Tony suffered from the hands of his father. He didn’t want that for his children. They deserved better.

Steve knew his fear, and every time he had to remind Tony that he wasn’t Howard and their children will love him no matter what. Tony wanted nothing more than to believe his husband’s words. But all he could think about was hurting the family Steve so badly wanted.

And now here they were, learning about the family member Tony didn’t want. He can’t be happy. He just can’t.

“You’re...pregnant?” Tony says, his brows furrowing even more than they already were. Steve nods, his smile widening and his eyes lighting up. Fuck. Tony has never seen him so happy.

“Yeah,” Steve nods again, “I took three tests just to make sure.”

Great. Guess there was no point in Tony asking if the results were accurate. Three positive tests was enough proof.

“Wow.” The response Tony gives is lame and lacks any emotion. That’s when Steve decides to notice. His smile quickly falters and his forehead creases when he frowns.

“That’s it?” Steve questions, “we’re pregnant and all you can say is ‘wow’?”

“What do you want me to say? This is...unexpected.”

“You knew we were trying.”

 _You were trying_ , is what Tony wants to say but he keeps his mouth shut. It’s a struggle but he forces a smile. “Sorry, honey. I guess I just...panicked for a second.”

Steve’s expression softens. “It’s a little scary.”

_Try a lot._

“Yeah…”

“Hey,” Steve’s voice takes on that soothing tone he likes to use when Tony needs calming. Tony can’t ignore it, nor can he pull away when Steve takes his hands. “This is a lot to take in, I know. But it’s exciting. We’re having a baby.”

Tony bites down hard on his bottom lip, breaking the skin and filling his mouth with iron. “Yep.”

“And I know you’re scared because you think you’re going to end up like him-”

Tony makes a pained noise. He didn’t want to be reminded of that asshole. “Steve, stop.”

“Sorry,” Steve apologizes and tenderly runs his thumb over the knuckles of Tony’s right hand. “But you’re not him. You never will be. You’re going to be a wonderful father.”

Tony’s eyes drop down to Steve’s belly when he places a hand over it. Just knowing that life was beginning to start just underneath Steve’s fingers makes Tony’s stomach churn. It was a life he didn’t want.

“Steve, I can’t-” Tony stops himself when worry flashes across his husband’s face. Damn it. He couldn’t stand upsetting Steve. Not when he was so happy about the baby. Tony sighs and says, “I can’t wait.”

* * *

Steve is giddy with excitement when they arrive for the first doctor’s appointment. Apparently peeing on a stick and getting a stupid happy face wasn’t enough. The moment Steve had broken the news to Tony, he had rushed off to find a doctor and schedule his first appointment. Tony had taken that time to run to his workshop and lock himself inside until Steve realized he had been missing.

If Tony could then he’d just hide in his lab until the baby was born. Actually, he’d prefer to stay longer. He could hide away until the kid was all grown up and off to college. Leaving the baby in Steve’s care would result in a happy childhood for the kid. They’d never be miserable.

But that wasn’t reality. Leaving Steve was not an option. Tony loved him too much. The baby was another story.

Steve was already so in love with the baby. Tony for the life of him couldn’t feel that same emotion for the clump of cells. That’s all it was to him.

But now as they’re in the sanitized room at the OB’s office, that clump of cells resembles a tiny person.

 _Duh. That’s exactly what a baby is!_ Tony scolds himself. He keeps his eyes on the screen, studying the little human he and Steve made out of love.

There’s that word again. Tony still felt nothing. His heart didn’t flutter with joy when the doctor let them listen to the baby’s heart.

Steve was obviously ecstatic if the smile on his face and the tears in his eyes were anything to go by. They lock eyes and Tony forces another smile. Steve takes Tony’s hand, squeezing it tenderly.

“That’s our baby,” Steve says softly, eyes bright and full of happiness. A happiness Tony had only seen a handful of times during their relationship. It only makes Tony feel worse.

He glances back at the screen, wishing that the little fluttering in the center would stop. It sounds bad, he knows this, but it would be saving the kid a whole lot of heartache in the future.

Maybe Tony would get lucky and the pregnancy would fail. It was a miracle they were pregnant in the first place. Tony thought for sure that the serum would intervene and make conceiving difficult for them. But it turns out Steve was the lucky one. He was getting what he wanted.

A plan begins to form. Tony has to stop himself, hating the idea that his brain conjures up. He’s had a lot of terrible ideas, but none were as dark and twisted as the one he has now.

He rids himself of it almost immediately. No, he wouldn’t do that. He couldn’t hurt Steve that way.

But the idea never leaves him alone.

* * *

It’s not just Steve excited about the news. The whole team is happy and looking forward to the new family member. Natasha is keeping her fingers crossed that they have a girl.

Tony has to put on another fake smile around his teammates and pretend that he was happy about becoming a father. Deep down he loathed the idea of being a father. He wasn’t cut out for parenthood.

But he plays along like he knows he should. That idea still lingers in the back of his mind. It resurfaces every now and then, and each time Tony has to push it back and pretend it didn’t exist.

It comes back, stronger than ever when Steve’s belly swells with the new life. The bump is small and is kept hidden under Steve’s clothes, but Tony knows it’s there. He hates it.

“Look,” Steve smiles and lifts his shirt, showing off the bump. Tony peers up from where he’s lying on the bed, and sets his tablet down to give his husband attention. Steve’s belly is on display. “The baby’s growing.”

Tony eyes the bump, fighting back the urge to frown. He forces another smile. “That’s great.”

The words taste something terrible in his mouth. It was far from great, but he can’t say that out loud.

“Do you want to feel?” Steve asks. Tony is tempted to shake his head, but he forces himself to nod his head and Steve comes over, taking his hand and placing it over the bump. “It’s amazing, huh?”

“Uh-huh.” Tony lies and pulls his hand away. He picks up his tablet and pretends to work again, hoping Steve would drop it and go to bed. He was complaining that he was tired all the time anyway.

Steve doesn’t appear to notice Tony’s attitude and lowers his shirt, then he disappears to the bathroom to start his nightly routine.

“Do you think we should have waited to tell the team?” Steve asks from the adjoining bathroom.

“Why? They seem happy for us,” Tony replies.

“I don’t know. I read it’s better to wait until after the first trimester.”

There’s a pause and the sound to the electric toothbrush buzzes from the bathroom. Tony goes back to work, more interested in the upgrades for his suits than participating in the current conversation. Anything related to the baby ruined Tony’s mood.

Steve finishes up and emerges from the bathroom. He climbs into bed and curls up beside Tony, a content sigh leaving his lips. Tony leans down to kiss the top of Steve’s head.

“I guess I’m worrying for nothing,” Steve continues their previous conversation. “The baby’s healthy.”

Tony nods.

He can’t help but hope they jinxed everything by breaking the news early. He can only cross his fingers.

“Put that away, Tony,” Steve taps a single finger against the screen of the tablet. “It can wait.”

“You want to cuddle?” Tony chuckles.

“Maybe more than that.”

The way Steve’s voice takes on a deep, husky tone has Tony giving up on upgrades and setting the tablet aside.

“You wanna?”

Steve nods, his face heating up. “I think it’s hormones but I need you right now.”

“Yeah?” Tony smirks and Steve nods again.

Tony rolls over until he’s hovering over Steve and ducks down to connect their lips. The kiss starts off slow and sensual, but that pace isn’t kept for long, and soon their kisses are heated and passionate. Steve moans softly and wraps his arms around Tony’s neck, bringing him closer.

Tony deepens the kiss, emitting another soft moan from Steve’s lips. He’s not aware of the pressure he’s applying to Steve’s middle until a strong hand is pushing against his chest, forcing Tony to pull back slightly and frown down at Steve in confusion.

“The baby,” Steve explains even though he shouldn’t have to.

“Sorry.” Tony can only hope his apology sounds sincere. It must because Steve smiles up at him and brings him in for another kiss. This time Tony makes sure to be more careful around the bump between them.

It’s not long before he has Steve moaning his name and writhing in pleasure beneath him. Tony fucks into Steve at a steady pace, pulling more moans and curses from his kiss swollen lips. Steve wraps his legs around Tony’s waist, urging him closer and deeper.

“Fuck, Tony!” Steve cries out from one particular hard thrust, tipping his head back and exposing his throat. Tony wastes no time in marking up the soft flesh.

Steve whimpers when Tony bites and sucks along his neck. He clenches tightly around Tony’s cock, the pressure sending jolts of pleasure through Tony. It’s been too long since they’ve fucked like this. The last time Tony remembers had been before the-

Just thinking about the baby erases any previous pleasure. The bump is pressing against his own belly, a painful reminder that in a few months that baby will arrive and turn everything upside down. Tony couldn’t have that.

He’s unaware of the way his hands travel up to Steve’s neck, fingers wrapping tightly around his throat. Steve moans again and Tony fucks into him at a harsher pace.

His fingers begin to tighten and squeeze around Steve’s windpipe. The baby would lose oxygen. It would die and Tony wouldn’t have to worry anymore. He just needed to apply a little bit more pressure and-

Pain erupts in Tony’s hand and he glances down, finding fingernails digging deep into the skin on his hand. Steve’s eyes are blown wide, his body writhing as he struggles to breathe.

Tony immediately releases his hold and Steve gasps as he takes a large breath of air. He chokes and grabs his throat. Tony pulls out and leans back, shocked at what he had just done.

“Steve, I’m sorry. I’m-”

Tony tries to crawl closer to console his husband, but Steve holds out a hand to stop him. Tony backs off.

“Honey, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean it.”

“What the hell is wrong with you? I told you to stop.”

Tony blinks. He hadn’t realized Steve had said anything. All he could think about was killing-

He can’t finish that thought. It was wrong.

“I’m sorry,” Tony apologizes again, “I don’t know what came over me. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

Steve ignores the apology and climbs out of bed, dressing quickly and storming off toward the door.

“Steve, wait! Don’t!” Tony calls out to him. Steve stops and turns around to face him, eyes bright with tears and flooded with pain.

“You hurt me, Tony! You almost hurt the baby!” Steve yells.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it. I love you.” He purposely doesn’t say he loves the baby. That would be lying.

“I need some space. I’m sleeping in the guest room.”

Steve leaves and slams the door hard behind him.

Tony huffs and runs a hand through his damp hair. He hated himself for what he had done. Hurting Steve wasn’t going to solve the problem and make it all go away. He loved Steve. He could never hurt him like the way he just did.

That little voice in the back of his mind brings up the idea he couldn’t stop thinking about. He tries to ignore it, but the voice has gotten louder now, almost yelling at him to just do it.

Tony gives in.

But this time he won’t hurt Steve. He’ll find another way to take care of the problem.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s when it gets worse so warning! If any of this is too much then please don’t read. I totally understand.

By some miracle Steve accepts Tony’s apology and begins sleeping in their room again. Tony’s not sure how many times he apologized until Steve accepted and rewarded him with a kiss Tony knows he doesn’t deserve. He doesn’t deserve Steve.

How could Steve love him after what he had done? They were known to get into a few verbal arguments, but never have they put their hands on the other. Tony vows to never hurt Steve like that again.

But with the urge to end the life of their unborn child only growing stronger each day, Tony knows he’ll have to hurt Steve. It was going to be painful to see his husband so distraught over the loss, but it had to be done. It would save them both pain in the long run.

He has to act quickly. Every day the baby was growing stronger, and so was Steve’s love for it. Tony wanted so badly to feel the same thing or even something for the child they created, but all he feels is fear and regret. He wishes they had been more careful. This could have easily been prevented.

Now Tony had to take matters into his own hands.

Whenever he disappears to his lab to work, Steve just assumes he’s upgrading or repairing suits. Sometimes he is doing those things, but most of his time is used researching. He changes the passcode to his lab so that Steve doesn’t accidentally walk in on him and discover the truth. Steve could never know.

When Tony’s not hiding away in his lab, he’s upstairs wearing a fake smile and pretending to be happy about the baby like he knows he’s supposed to be. A part of him almost backs out of his plan just because Steve looks so happy and excited. He’s practically glowing. He’s never looked so beautiful.

But Tony knows what will happen if he allows the pregnancy to continue. They would have a son or daughter. Maybe they’d inherit Steve’s pretty blue eyes and Tony’s smarts. Tony’s caught himself daydreaming about the baby, but then he catches himself and scolds himself for it. There can’t be a baby.

Tony is up before Steve. It’s something he’s started doing lately on purpose. He was usually the one sleeping in until Steve woke him and dragged him out of bed. But as of late, it’s Tony getting up before the sun to make a fresh pot of coffee and await for Steve to awaken from his slumber.

But it’s not just making coffee that Tony busies himself with. He makes sure all of Steve’s prenatal vitamins are in order and ready for him to take. Steve’s caffeine intake is now limited so Tony makes sure he had a steaming cup of tea waiting for him.

Tony makes sure he’s done everything correctly before serving himself some coffee. He lounges lazily on the sofa, sipping from his cup and browsing through the blueprints of his latest suit. Steve emerges a few minutes later, not as bright as he usually is in the mornings. The pregnancy was taking a toll on him. Or maybe Tony finally had some luck on his side.

Steve grumbles some kind of morning greeting and shuffles into the kitchen. Tony side eyes him, watching as he takes the vitamins and then the tea. He comes over and Tony snaps his attention back to his tablet, pretending that his focus was on his work the whole time.

“Morning, honey,” Tony greets and sends Steve a warm smile. Steve returns the smile, though it’s not as bright. It almost seems forced. Tony frowns. “What’s wrong? Couldn’t sleep?”

Steve nods and sits down, curling up with a blanket and taking a sip of his tea before replying, “Yeah. I just feel off.”

“Morning sickness?”

“I don’t know. I just don’t feel good.”

“Do you want to go to medical?”

Steve shakes his head and drinks more of his tea. Tony watches as he swallows the hot liquid. Perfect.

Steve groans softly and leans forward to set his tea down, but Tony is faster and urges him to take it.

“It’ll help,” he assures.

Steve grimaces down at his barely touched beverage for a moment, then does as he’s told and takes another drink. He eventually finishes it and Tony takes the empty mug to the kitchen and places it in the sink. He glances back toward the living room, finding his husband curled up on the sofa and clutching his stomach.

The sight is difficult to see, but Tony can’t help the spark of joy that shoots through him. His plan was working.

* * *

“Tony?”

At the sound is his name, Tony’s eyes shoot open and he glances over his shoulder, expecting to find his husband still curled up around him. But Steve is sitting up, a pained expression on his face and arms wrapped around his middle.

Tony sits up and yawns. “What’s wrong?”

“I have cramps,” Steve replies followed by a wince.

That captures Tony’s attention and he quickly has JARVIS turn on the lights. The first thing he looks for is red, but the sheets are still white. His eyes travel up to Steve’s face, noticing the way it contorts in pain.

“Maybe it’s nothing,” Tony says, “you’ve had cramps before, right?”

“Not like this,” Steve winces again, “it really hurts. I think something’s wrong.”

“Are you sure? Maybe you just need to lie back down.”

Steve shakes his head and groans. “Tony, it hurts. Something’s not right. I think I need to go to-” he gasps suddenly and his eyes shoot down. Then that’s when Tony sees the red stain covering the sheets. “Tony!” Steve cries out in panic.

For a second Tony doesn’t move. He watches as the red stain grows bigger and bigger. It’s not until Steve is gripping his shoulder tightly does he snap out of it.

“Tony!” Tears are streaming down Steve’s face now. Tony has never seen him so terrified.

“I know, honey. Just hold on,” Tony assures and he jumps out of bed to help his husband.

* * *

The agonizing scream Steve makes when the doctor tells them the tragic news has Tony’s heart shattering. He pulls Steve into his arms and holds him tightly, doing everything he can to comfort him. Steve clings to him and sobs into his chest, his body trembling.

“I’m sorry, darling,” Tony whispers.

Steve can only sob harder. The sound is painful, and a part of Tony hates that he’s the reason for causing his husband such immense pain. But it needed to be done. It was for the best.

“It’s not fair,” Steve sobs into Tony’s chest. “I-I wanted that baby.”

“I know.” Tony cradles Steve’s head and runs his fingers through his hair. “I’m sorry, sweetheart. I wish I could make you feel better.”

The guilt is gnawing at him, but Tony pushes it aside. He wouldn’t let it consume him. He can’t start regretting what he had done. Not when he had just saved them both.

“It’s going to be okay. We’ll get through this,” Tony promises and holds Steve close. He leans down to kiss the top of his head.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Tony. It’s all my fault.”

“No. Honey, you didn’t do this.”

_I did._

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

Tony shushes him softly and kisses his head again. “It’s okay. It’s going to be okay.”


	3. Chapter 3

Steve is a mess.

He refuses to eat and drink. All he does is lock himself in the bedroom and sob until he’s too exhausted to do anything else. Tony hates it. He hates it more because he knows he’s responsible for Steve’s pain.

 _At least it worked_ , he thinks to himself. The baby was gone and they could move on and not have to worry about it anymore. That was easier said than done of course. Steve needed time to heal, and Tony would be there for him.

The rest of the team provides comfort when they can. They come by more than usual just to check up on Steve and make sure he was okay. Tony doesn’t bother lying. They could obviously see how distraught their captain was. They were too.

Everyone had been looking forward to the baby’s arrival. Tony wishes he had been too.

The next time their friends stop by for a visit, the group only consists of Sam, Natasha, and Bucky. It’s Natasha and Bucky who coax Steve out of the bedroom and into the living room. He breaks down immediately, clutching onto Bucky and sobs.

Tony can only watch as their friends comfort him. The guilt washes over him again. This was all his fault.

After everyone leaves and it’s just the two of them again, Steve surprises Tony by remaining on the sofa instead of retreating back to their bedroom. Tony sits down beside him and pulls him close.

“I’m sorry,” Steve whispers and lays his head over Tony’s shoulder. “I’m sorry I did this.”

Tony sighs. He wants nothing more than for Steve to stop blaming himself. It wasn’t Steve’s fault that the baby had died. But Tony doesn’t tell him the truth. He never could.

“It’s okay,” Tony says and kisses Steve’s temple, “maybe it just wasn’t meant to happen.”

“But I wanted that baby. I wanted us to have a family and live that simple life.”

“We can still do that without a child.”

Steve sniffs and chokes back another sob. “I want a baby, Tony.”

Tony nods and holds Steve tighter, letting him sob into his chest for as long as he needs to.

* * *

Steve picks himself back up just like Tony knew he would. He gets back into a normal routine and even attends briefings and leads missions. He smiles again and doesn’t hide away anymore. But deep down that ache was still there.

For the most part their lives are normal again, and Tony’s feeling pretty damn proud of himself for accomplishing his plan. Every now and then he thinks about the life they lost and the guilt he now has to carry with him. But then he’s reminding himself of all the trouble he’s saved the poor kid, and that’s what helps him sleep at night.

Tony’s sure Steve has given up all ideas of a family now, but he’s never been more wrong.

“You what?” Tony asks, frowning as his large brain struggles to comprehend the words Steve has just told him. “You want to try again?”

Steve nods. “Yes.”

Tony’s still frowning. “But why? You couldn’t-“he stops himself quickly, knowing if he were to continue he’d start a fight. “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Steve doesn’t even hesitate to reply. “I want to try again. I want this to work.”

“And if it doesn’t?”

Steve swallows hard. “It will. I’ll do better.”

“Honey, I don’t know. Maybe you need to think it over some more,” Tony says and reaches for Steve’s hand. Steve slips his free.

“I did. I want us to have a family.”

“Then you can’t be Captain America anymore.”

“I don’t care.”

Tony sighs harshly. He can’t understand why Steve would want to try again after the traumatic experience he had a few months ago. But Steve was both stubborn and determined. There was no stopping him once he'd made up his mind.

Tony has no choice but to give in. “Okay,” he says with a fake smile. Steve smiles back. “Let’s have a baby.”

* * *

The next time Steve reveals he is pregnant, Tony still can’t find an ounce of happiness within himself. He fakes it just like the last time, and continues to fake it around their friends. Everyone is happy for them again. It only makes Tony feel worse about what he had to do.

Tony doesn’t waste any time. He knows what to do now and how to do it. If it worked the last time then he knows it won’t fail again.

He allows Steve to schedule the first appointment and get a glimpse of the baby before he takes it all away. He feels he at least owes Steve that much.

The morning sickness is worse and the fatigue isn’t any better, but Steve still manages to wear a smile on his face. He’s careful with what he does and what he eats, not wanting to risk bringing any harm to their unborn child.

A part of Tony hates that he’s the harm Steve doesn’t know about.

Tony keeps up with his usual schedule of getting up early and preparing Steve his tea and vitamins. Steve eventually wakes up and emerges from the bathroom after a grueling round of morning sickness.

Tony greets him with a smile. “Hey, darling. Sleep well?”

Steve shakes his head and steps into the kitchen to properly greet Tony with a kiss. “I almost forgot about this part,” Steve winces and rubs at his belly. It’s still flat. Tony won’t allow it to get any bigger.

“I know,” Tony mocks sympathy and hands Steve the steaming mug of tea. “I made this to help.”

“Thank you,” Steve smiles and accepts the beverage. He takes a drink and his nose wrinkles. “It tastes weird.”

“It must be you, sweetheart.”

Steve frowns but continues to sip the tea anyway. Tony hands him the vitamins and Steve takes them without a fight. Tony hides his pleased grin behind his coffee cup.

* * *

Tony is awoken during the middle of the night to the sounds of Steve’s retching. The light is on in the adjoined bathroom and the door is slightly ajar. Tony gets out of bed to investigate, pushing open the door and finding his husband on his knees and clinging tightly to the toilet bowl.

Tony comes over and lays a hand over Steve’s shoulder. “It’s okay.”

Steve can’t respond and continues to vomit into the bowl beneath him. Tony waits until he’s finished before offering a wad of tissue.

“Thanks,” Steve mumbles and wipes around his mouth. “I don’t know what came over me.”

“Morning sickness sucks,” Tony says and reaches for more toilet tissue. “It’ll be over soon.”

Steve scoffs and wipes at his mouth again. “You sound so sure.”

“I just have a feeling.”

Steve rises to his feet and Tony catches him when he sways. “Come on, honey. Let’s get you back to bed and I’ll make you more tea.”

The rest of the night is restless for them both. Steve is getting up every few hours to vomit and Tony is there to take care of him. Eventually Steve catches a break and it’s a little past three by the time he’s drifting off to sleep.

“You’re okay,” Tony whispers when Steve emits a small whimper and curls up against Tony’s side. “It’ll all be over soon.”

* * *

Tony gets the call the next day. He’s sitting in a boring meeting when Natasha calls him. Pepper isn’t even angry when he tells her he needs to leave.

When he gets to the medical wing, he finds Natasha outside of Steve’s private room, her green eyes bright and full of tears. He doesn’t even need to ask what’s happened.

“I’m sorry,” Natasha says, her voice low. Tony still catches the apology and he pulls her into a hug. It’s more for herself than him.

“Thank you,” he replies, making sure his voice sounds wounded. He could stop wearing the fake smile now.

Steve is sitting up in the bed when Tony enters the room, clutching onto Bucky and sobbing uncontrollably. Tony meets Bucky’s steel blue eyes, not missing the hurt that floods through them. Sam is nearby, rubbing Steve’s shoulder soothingly.

The door shuts behind him and that’s when Steve snaps his head up, revealing the excruciating pain in his eyes. Tony hates seeing the pain again. He hopes this will be the last time.

Tony immediately rushes over to Steve’s side and Bucky lets him go, allowing Tony to hold him instead. “I’m so sorry,” Tony whispers and brings Steve’s head into his chest, letting him sob and stain his expensive suit with tears.

“It hurts so bad,” Steve sobs, “I wanted this baby. What did I do wrong?”

Tony glances up at the other two people in the room, silently begging them for some privacy. Sam nods and gestures for Bucky to follow. The ex-assassin is hesitant to leave his best friend, but then he’s forced to give in and follow Sam out of the room.

“It’s okay,” Tony assures his husband.

Steve shakes his head. “It’s not. What did I do?”

_Nothing._

“I don’t know. Maybe...maybe you just can’t do this.”

That makes Steve cry even harder. “I want to! I want to do this!”

“I know, but maybe you shouldn’t. Is this worth it?” Tony asks.

Steve hesitates for a moment, then he says, “I don’t want to give up. I want a baby.”

Tony pulls Steve back into his arms and kisses the top of his head. “Okay.”


	4. Chapter 4

Tony thinks it’s a waste of time to paint the spare bedroom, but Steve insists that they do. In just a few months they’d be welcoming their first child. At just twenty weeks pregnant, Steve is already glowing and bursting with happiness. Tony’s never seen him this happy.

Which is why it kills him for waiting this long to intervene.

He kicks himself every day for not acting sooner. He should’ve slipped the pills in before the end of the first trimester, but he screwed up and Steve was already too far along for Tony to do anything about it.

But he hasn’t given up. He’d find a way to terminate this pregnancy. Just like the ones before it.

He plays along and paints the room and even goes baby shopping with Steve and Natasha. They’re not sure what the gender is yet. Steve’s already admitted that he didn’t care as long as their baby was healthy. That’s all that mattered.

Tony struggles to keep the act up. There was only so much he could take until he broke and fucked everything up. He had already made a mess by letting Steve get too attached and too far along. The pain of losing this one was going to be the worst yet.

He eases back on the tea and crushes the pills up and slips them into Steve’s food instead. Steve doesn’t notice, or if he does complain that something seems off, Tony is quick to assure him that it was all in his head. The food was fine.

They go to all the doctor appointments and continue to shop and act like they would be keeping this baby. Or at least Steve acts that way. It was only a matter of time before Steve’s body failed for the third time.

It’s a boy.

Steve is over the moon with excitement and tears of happiness are streaming down his face at the reveal. Tony puts on the same fake smile and kisses Steve tenderly. He wants to be happy that he has a son, but he can’t. It only reminds him of the future relationship he and his son are cursed to have.

 _You’re not him_ , Tony has to remind himself. Steve is always reminding him, but lately he’s been too distracted preparing for their son’s arrival. Tony needs that assurance. But it won’t do any good. He’d still continue to poison his unborn son.

It finally happens.

The contractions start one early morning after breakfast. Tony had made sure the pills were crushed and sprinkled into Steve’s oatmeal. He wonders if the contractions are because of his most recent poisoning, or if Steve’s body has finally had enough. Whatever the reason, Tony can breathe out a sigh of relief.

“Tony, it hurts!” Steve groans and clutches onto his baby bump. Tony can only nod his head as he leads Steve out of the elevator and toward the medical wing where the staff is already waiting for them.

Steve had asked for a scan before they left, but Tony assured him that JARVIS didn’t need to do anything. He made sure the AI kept his secret.

“I know. We’re almost there,” Tony says.

Steve is admitted and the doctor orders an ultrasound. Tony’s leg shakes nervously as he awaits the news. His anxiety appears normal to everyone around him. He resembles that of a stressed and worried father. But the truth was he couldn’t care less about the child in Steve’s womb. He wasn’t hoping that the baby was alive and healthy. He was hoping for the opposite.

The image of their son appears on the screen and Tony leans closer in his seat to get a good look. The baby is curled up around itself. There’s no fluttering in the center or movement of any kind. Tony hadn’t felt the baby move yet like Steve had. He’s glad.

“Please?” Steve’s begging is what snaps Tony from thoughts, and he peers in his husband’s direction, finding fresh tears streaming down his face.

The sad look the doctor wears is all Tony needs to know. They’ve lost another one.

* * *

Steve sniffs and quiet sobs escape him when their son is placed in his arms for the first time. The doctor and nurses leave the room to give the new parents privacy and time to say their goodbyes. Tony remains by Steve’s side, his heart aching because of the pain his husband is in.

Their son is tiny, barely fitting in Steve’s arms. Steve holds him close and is gentle when he brushes a finger over their son’s face. Dark wisps of hair cover the baby’s head. Tony hates how much the baby resembles him. It only makes the guilt that much worse.

“I’m sorry,” Steve whispers to their son as he continues to stroke the baby’s cheek. The tears haven’t stopped since they both discovered that their son had died in the womb.

Tony glances down at his lap, fiddling nervously with his hands and toying with the gold band on his finger. He wonders how Steve could possibly love him or even want to continue being married to him. He was a monster.

“Tony?”

Tony peers up. “Hmm?”

“Do you want to hold him?”

 _No_.

“No,” Tony shakes his head, “you hold him. You need the comfort.”

Steve scoffs and glances back down at their son’s peaceful face. “This isn’t comfort. This is torture.”

“You don’t have to hold him anymore. The doctor can take him.”

Steve shakes his head. “I can’t let him go. I’ve already lost too many.”

“I know.”

“Hold him. Hold your son.”

Tony is ready to protest, but then he allows Steve to pass the tiny infant to him. The moment his son is in his arms, tears threaten to fall. Tony fights them back.

Now that he can get a good look at his son, he studies the barely developed features. He can make out Steve’s nose and lips on their son’s face.

“His name's Peter,” Steve says and Tony glances up at him.

“What?”

“I wanted to name him Peter.”

This time Tony releases a small sob and he can’t contain his tears anymore. It’s not an act anymore. He’s not putting on a performance for his husband or friends. The guilt has finally become too much.

Steve’s oblivious to it. He believes the tears are for their loss. A part of it is, but the rest is the guilt. This was Tony’s fault.

“I’m sorry,” Tony whispers and forces himself to look into Steve’s pain filled eyes. “I’m so sorry.”

Steve rests his head on Tony’s shoulder and continues to sob for the little boy they lost. Tony cries along with him. He cries for their son, but he also cries for his actions. He’s the one responsible for the heavy loss.

Enough was enough. He can’t do this anymore. He can’t continue to hurt Steve in the most horrific way. He can’t continue to end these innocent lives. He was the one who was fucked up. Steve didn’t deserve this kind of abuse. Steve deserved so much better.

“I don’t want to do this again,” Tony says. Steve lifts his head to meet Tony’s eyes and Tony continues, “This. I can’t. I don’t want this anymore. I hate seeing you like this. I hate...I hate all of it.”

“We don’t have to try anymore. I don’t think I can take another loss.”

It’s settled then and there. They were done trying.

* * *

It only gets worse. After the funeral, Steve loses interest in everything. He hangs up the shield, burying it deep into the closet and vowing to never touch it again. He gives up on life. There was no point anymore.

Tony keeps a close eye on him, not wanting to blink and find that he’s lost his husband too. Deep down he knows Steve won’t end it all, but he’s still cautious and always hovering just in case.

The door to the extra bedroom remains locked. Tony offered to transform it into a new office or an art studio, but Steve refused. That was supposed to be Peter’s room. It belongs to no one else.

Seeing Steve deteriorate every day is hard on everyone, but no one truly understands how guilty Tony feels about all of it. He was the one responsible for it after all.

True to his word, Steve doesn’t bring up the idea of having another baby. Losing their son was too unbearable. Tony can’t help but feel relieved but also even more guilty than he already felt. All Steve wanted was to be happy and have a child. And Tony ruined it. He took everything from Steve.

He truly was a monster that deserved to feel the pain he was feeling. He deserved to live with the guilt for the rest of his life. He deserved to have nothing.

* * *

Steve had made a vow to never try for a baby again. He told himself he didn’t need one to be happy. He didn’t need that simple life he used to envision.

But deep down he ached for a child. It would be difficult to raise a child in the world he lives in, but he would give up the superhero life. He was willing to hang up the shield or pass it onto someone else just so he could have a child of his own.

Back before Tony and waking up in this new world, Steve never thought he’d get a chance to have a family of his own. His health conditions made it impossible to conceive, and even if he had been able to, he and the baby probably would’ve suffered. It was too risky.

That all changed when he got the serum and then met and fell in love with Tony. Steve held onto that hope that one day their little family of two would become three or four. Steve wanted a big family, and for the longest time he was sure he would get it.

But he was wrong. His body betrayed him just like it had used to do in the past. The two miscarriages and stillbirth were all because of him. He tried to do everything right and care for the children he had been blessed with, only to fail and hurt them in the end. It was all his fault.

Maybe it was for the best. Maybe they weren’t ready to be parents. Tony clearly had his doubts about becoming a father. No matter how many times Steve would assure him that Tony wouldn’t end up like his father or worse, it was obvious Tony struggled to believe that.

Steve wants to accept that a child was not in the cards, but he can’t help but yearn for one. He said no more trying. And maybe right now they would take a break. Maybe they just needed some time until they were both ready.

Steve decides to go ahead and make an appointment with one of SHIELD’s doctors. The staff had been good to him during his previous pregnancies or regular check ups. He trusted them.

But as he sits in the sterilized room and listens as the doctor tells him that his body was fine and healthy, he finds himself questioning the doctor.

It didn’t make sense. His body couldn’t possibly be as healthy as the doctor claimed. It was his body responsible for ending all of the pregnancies.

Steve leaves feeling even more confused than when he first walked in.

He feels a little hopeful too. Maybe they could try one more time. Maybe this would be the one that takes.

Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony is so awful in this and I’m sorry! Steve deserves to much better 😞


	5. Chapter 5

The last thing Tony expected was for Steve to want to try again. He had been sure that the loss of their son would’ve been enough to convince Steve that a baby just wasn’t going to happen. But he was wrong.

 _Tell him!_ The voice of reason decides to speak up now. Tony ignores it. He can’t tell Steve about the horrible things he’s done. Steve would never forgive him. Steve would probably leave and never come back.

Maybe that was for the best. Tony didn’t deserve Steve. He didn’t deserve to have a happy marriage and life with him. Steve deserved someone who was going to love him unconditionally and make him happy.

Tony wasn’t that person. Maybe at one point he had been, but the old him was gone. Or maybe there never was an old or new version of himself. Perhaps he’s always been this dark and twisted.

There was no point in trying to convince Steve that enough was enough. Tony tried that, but Steve wanted just one more chance.

“Please? The doctor said everything’s okay,” Steve argues. He wasn’t going to back down.

Tony sighs harshly. “And you believed him? Honey, I’m sorry but you just can’t have a baby. Your body-”

“Is fine! I can do this. I have to.”

“Why? So you can lose another? Wasn’t losing Peter enough?”

Steve grows silent, jaw clenching and eyes filling with tears. Tony’s struck a nerve. But that was his intention. He had to make Steve believe he was the issue. It was going to be Steve’s fault.

“I’m sorry,” Tony apologizes. There’s no ounce of sincerity in his words. He wasn’t sorry. Not anymore.

“But my body-”

“Steve, stop. Your body doesn’t work. If it did then we would still have our son.”

Tears are streaming down Steve’s face now. Tony hates seeing the pain he’s putting his husband through, but this pain was necessary. They didn’t need to try again. He was trying to save Steve from more heartache. He was trying to save Steve from himself.

“My body’s fine,” is all Steve says before storming out of the apartment. The front door slams hard behind him.

* * *

Tony is locked up in his workshop when he gets the alert that Steve has returned home. He allows him access and pauses his work. It was about time they talked.

“I’m sorry,” Steve says first. He lingers in the entryway of the lap, arms crossed over his chest and eyes bright with tears.

Tony sighs. He might as well apologize too. “I’m sorry, too.”

“Don’t. You were right. It’s...me. What else can it be?”

Tony bites down hard on his bottom lip.

When he doesn’t respond, Steve steps into the lab and says, “I guess we don’t have to try anymore. There would be no point, right? I’m putting you through this pain too.”

“But you want another baby.”

Steve nods. “I do. God I want one so bad. But I can’t...I can’t lose another. I’d never forgive myself for taking another life.”

 _Tell him!_ That same voice is back, screaming at Tony to come clean.

_I’ll lose him. I’ll lose everything. I can’t._

_Tell him!_

Tony ignores the voice. “Let’s try again.”

Steve frowns. “What? Tony, I just said-”

“I know.” Tony rises to his feet and moves closer to his husband, taking his hands. “But you want this.”

“Do you?”

Tony takes a moment to think it over. He’s actually been thinking about trying again. Maybe having a baby wouldn’t be the end of the world like he thought. Maybe he wouldn’t be like Howard and instead be a wonderful father like Steve would say.

If it meant making Steve happy, then Tony would do it. He wouldn’t hurt him or their unborn baby this time.

“Yes. But I’m scared.”

Steve smiles softly. “I know. Me too. But we can do this. I know we can.”

That eases Tony’s fears just a bit and he pulls Steve into a tender kiss.

They try for a baby that night.

* * *

Steve knows he’s pregnant before even taking a test. He’s been pregnant three times and knows his body well enough-

Well, maybe not as well as he thought. His body wasn’t perfect like he used to think. It could still be harmful.

But he’s been feeling off lately and the little voice in the back of his head reminds him to go out and get a test. Maybe he was being too hopeful, but he can’t help it. He’s been through enough suffering, and all he wanted was something right to happen.

Steve buys the test and smiles brightly at the two pink lines.

He lays a hand over his belly. “I’ll protect you,” he tells his unborn child.

The first thing he does is rush down to the lab to tell Tony the good news. He tries the code he remembers Tony giving him, only for his access to be denied. He figures he mixed up some of the digits and enters the code again, this time a little slower. He was excited.

He’s still denied access.

With a huff he asks JARVIS to let him. The AI doesn’t hesitate to let him in and Steve rushes inside the moment the door opens. Tony’s nowhere to be found.

Oh right. He was in a meeting a few floors up.

“Dammit,” Steve curses to himself. He could wait until Tony was home, but he wouldn’t be able to conceal his excitement for that long. “Jarvis, can you call Tony? I have good news for him.”

This time the AI hesitates.

“Jarvis-”

“I’m sorry, Captain. But I’m afraid I can’t do that. I can’t let Mr. Stark hurt you anymore.”

“Hurt me? Jarvis, what do you mean? Tony wouldn’t do that. He loves me.”

“Captain, he’s not safe to be around while you are with child.”

”Tony’s fine. Can you call him please?”

”Mr. Stark is not safe.”

“What? Jarvis, what are you-”

“He’s right.”

Steve jumps at the new voice and turns around. The last person he was expecting to find was Tony.

“Tony. I thought you were in a meeting?”

“I was. But then I got an alert that you were in here and I couldn’t let that happen.”

“Why? Tony, what’s going on? What does Jarvis mean?”

Tony steps deeper into the lab. For the first time, the sight of his husband sends a shiver up Steve’s spine. The closer Tony gets, the further Steve steps back until he’s bumping into Tony’s workbench and trapped between the two.

“I didn’t want to tell you,” Tony says, “I didn’t want you to know what I did.”

“What did you do?” Steve asks. When he doesn’t get an immediate response he shouts, “What did you do!”

“I didn’t want a baby. I knew I couldn’t be a good father.”

“Tony, that’s not true. You’re not him.”

“How do you know that!” Tony yells, his outburst startling Steve. He’s never seen Tony so upset.

“That’s not you. You’re not like him.”

Tony scoffs. “I’m worse.”

Tony is closer enough, close enough for Steve to reach out and touch him. He’s careful when he does it. He cups Tony’s cheek, their eyes locking. Tony’s never appeared so broken.

“Tony, you’re not him,” Steve says again, keeping his voice calm. Something feels off. The person standing in front of him doesn’t resemble his husband. His Tony.

Tony’s hand comes up to rest on Steve’s. “Sweetheart, I’m much worse. What kind of father murders their own children?”

Steve gasps and drops his hand, but Tony takes it and grips it hard. Steve struggles and Tony fights back, pushing him deeper into the bench. The pressure on his belly sends warning signals.

“I didn’t mean it,” Tony says, the tears in his eyes finally escaping and rolling down his face. “I swear I never meant for it to get worse. I just couldn’t stop.”

“What did you do?” Steve asks again, his stomach coiling tightly.

“What I had to do. If we had that baby...can you imagine the hell that poor kid would’ve gone through? To have me as a father? I had to save them.”

“What did you do, Tony.”

“I’m sorry, honey. I know that you wanted them. I know you wanted Peter. But I didn’t. I had to get rid of them.”

“No. No that wasn’t-”

“You never figured it out. I had to plant the idea of _you_ being the issue into your head just to cover my trail. It was a lot easier than I thought it would be. You never noticed the tea, or the extra pill I would slip in with the rest of your vitamins. You didn’t even notice when your food was tampered with.”

Steve finds the strength to break free from Tony’s grasp and he shoves him off. Tony stumbles backwards, quickly catching himself.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sor-”

“Shut up!” Steve pushes Tony into the wall, pinning him tight.

“Hurt me. Do your worst,” Tony urges, “make me feel that pain too.”

“You’ll never feel it.” Tears are streaming down Steve’s face. He keeps his fingers wrapped tight around the front of his husband’s suit jacket. His husband. That word didn’t feel right anymore. Tony wasn’t his husband. He was a- “You’re a monster. A killer.”

“I’m sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I love you.”

Steve shakes his head and releases his hold on Tony. He backs away. “No you don’t. You don’t do the things that you did if you love someone.”

“Please, Steve,” Tony tries to take a step forward and Steve backs away.

“Don’t ever come near me. I don’t love you anymore. I can’t.”

Steve leaves. And never comes back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be the last chapter but I’ll add one more short one just to show what happened after Steve left. A lot of you guessed correctly 😉


	6. Chapter 6

Steve is gone.

His side of the closet has been emptied and a few items he’s accumulated over the years are missing from the apartment. Tony didn’t even bother to stop him.

He had figured Steve would’ve gone to stay with one of their friends until he was calm enough to work things out. But there was nothing to work out. Steve had made it clear that he was done. And it was all Tony’s fault.

Tony learns that Steve not only stayed with Bucky, but disappeared one night with him. Only a note addressed to Tony was left behind.

He reads the letter everyday. It kills him.

_Tony,_

_By the time you read this I’ve already left. I don’t want you to worry about me. I’m with Bucky. We’re okay. Don’t come looking for us. I’m happy now. I’m safe. I’m sorry this had to happen, I really am. I guess I thought you were different, but I was wrong._

_I won’t say anything about what you did. It’s not my secret to tell. I’ll spare you this one time even though a part of me doesn’t want to. You didn’t spare any of the innocent lives you took. Leave me alone and you won’t have to worry._

_The shield is yours now. Do whatever you want with it. I’m not Captain America anymore. All I ask is that you leave me and Bucky alone._

_Steve._

The team doesn’t know about the letter Steve left or the horrible things he did. Tony lies and tells them it was the failed pregnancies that made Steve snap. They knew he was at his breaking point anyway. Tony would let him take the blame again.

Without Steve leading them, they were forced to part and head their separate ways. The tower has never felt so empty. So lonely.

 _You deserve it_ , that voice likes to taunt. And it’s right. Tony does deserve to be left alone. He lost everything.

If he had the chance to turn back the clock he would. He would go back and do things differently. He should’ve told Steve how he really felt. Maybe things would’ve taken a different turn if he had.

He’d still have Steve.

Not a day goes by when he’s not thinking about him. Steve never said where he went or what he’s doing. Tony understood. If the roles had been switched, Tony would choose to hide away too. He was a monster. A killer. Just like Steve said.

Steve deserved to be happy with Bucky wherever they were. Bucky would treat Steve right. Bucky would never hurt Steve the way Tony had. Bucky wasn’t a monster.

Tony doesn’t emerge from his workshop anymore. What used to be a solace for him was now a prison. He spends hours working on suits he knows he’ll never get a chance to use. Iron Man was dead.

The drinking has gone from bad to worse. The day divorce papers arrived at his residence was when he picked up the bottle and never put it back down. Steve was gone for good.

_It’s your fault._

_You made him leave._

_You hurt him._

_You hurt your children._

_You’re a monster._

_You’re a killer!_

_Tony Stark isn’t a hero. He’s a murderer!_

The voice taunts him every day, not once giving him a break from its abuse. Even the sounds he produces in the lab can’t drown out the voice. He deserved to be tormented. He deserved to feel Steve’s pain. He deserved to feel worse.

It’s his close friends that help him back on his feet. Tony figures they’re tired of seeing him deteriorate. He doesn’t protest, but he doesn’t tell them that they’re efforts aren’t working. He deserves to suffer. He doesn’t deserve happiness. Not when Steve lost his.

Tony can’t follow through with Steve’s request. He searches for him, and not much to his surprise, finds that he’s residing in Brooklyn. Of course Steve would go back to the place where he grew up. Where he met Bucky.

It makes Tony’s blood boil. Steve was supposed to belong to him. They were supposed to be happy.

_He doesn’t deserve you._

Tony fights against the anger. Steve was happy now. That’s all that matters.

He makes a special trip to Brooklyn, lying to Pepper and claiming it was for a visit to a possible location to expand his company.

He doesn’t tell her about Steve. No one talks about him anymore. Everyone assumes Tony is broken up about the divorce. They’re not wrong. But it’s his guilt that’s killing him.

He doesn’t visit the apartment Steve has run off to for the past few years. He promised he wouldn’t intervene. He at least owes Steve that much.

Instead he casually walks the trails of the park a few blocks from Steve’s new home. He takes a break on one of the nearby benches to enjoy his cup of coffee and the warm sun.

Then he sees him.

Steve is at the playground, disguised in one his worn baseball caps. Bucky is with him, dressed similar. Tony smiles. Some things never change.

Steve looks happy with Bucky. He’s smiling, something Tony hadn’t seen in sometime. Even when they were still together.

It’s painful to see them together, but this was what Tony deserved. He deserved this torture.

Then he sees her.

A little girl with long, dark hair emerges from the tunnel slide, wearing a smile similar to Steve’s. It’s Bucky who scoops her into his arms and she giggles when he kisses her cheek.

Good. Bucky was able to give Steve what Tony took away.

Steve was finally happy.

Tony watches the little family for a while before deciding to give them the space Steve requested. He turns back to give them one last glance, this time meeting the little girl's gaze.

He’ll remember her brown eyes forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you to everyone who’s enjoyed this story and left wonderful comments and kudos. To the ones that didn’t enjoy it...I’m sorry. I tagged everything correctly and this was intended to be a dark!Tony fic. I have nothing against him. He’s one of my favorite characters. I just wanted to try writing something different, and if that upset you then I’m sorry. But I’m not sorry for writing this piece.


End file.
